


In Joy And Sorrow

by zhmoonlit



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhmoonlit/pseuds/zhmoonlit
Summary: crossover





	1. Chapter 1

V-Day留给整个世界的毫无疑问是一个巨大的烂摊子。  
但凡有瓦伦丁那张活见鬼的免费电话卡存在的地方，在那个操蛋的系统启动的几分钟里，无一幸免地被斗殴抢劫、杀人放火所充斥。  
在电波的影响下，所有人的情绪都完全失去了控制。  
丧失理智的人与野兽无异，或许更糟，起码野兽不会无缘无故地攻击同类，它们彼此争斗如果不是为了生存和食物，那么就是为了捍卫自己的领地。  
而失去理智的人类，会做的唯一一件事情就是宣泄自己的破坏欲。  
攻击出现在自己视野内的所有人、事、物，然后在争斗中，杀死对方或是被对方杀死，没有其他选项。  
更别提那些在埃格西的灵机一动之下，同一时刻腾空而起的人头烟花了。  
绚烂多彩，的确，对人类社会的破坏力也同样巨大。  
事后回想，埃格西觉得梅林用“地狱”这个词形容当时的世界，没有丝毫夸大其词。  
唯一值得庆幸的或许就只有脑袋被放了烟花的权贵人士们大多是一些中小国家的首脑，家族年轻的继承人，大企业的二或者三把手这一点了。  
要知道，大国的领导人事务繁忙，既没时间也没兴趣搭理瓦伦丁这样的成功人士，不论他准备兜售的是怎样不可思议的奇妙构想，他们连抽空瞥一眼的精力都欠奉。  
顺便说一句，美国那位在地堡里与世界说再见的其实是副总统，不幸陪葬的则是他的心腹幕僚们。  
真正历史悠久的大家族其实也不怎么有兴趣和瓦伦丁掺和在一起，在他们眼里那只是个突然崛起的新贵，仍需更多的时间来证明自身的价值和能力。  
至于那些与上面这些“庞然大物”相比稍显弱小的国家以及企业，瓦伦丁又看不入眼，懒得花费他宝贵的时间屈尊降贵地游说他们加入他的新世界。  
用他的话说就是，“我的方舟舱位有限，不是谁都能上的。”  
与瓦伦丁搅合在一起的多数是些指望着上一辈的“老家伙们”赶紧挪位好让自己继承庞大财富与权利的年轻人或是二把手们，那位首相已然是瓦伦丁所有同谋中最为显贵的一员了。  
经历了V-Day的权贵阶层不可避免地出现了大片的权利真空，万幸的是，全球经济总算逃过了被一起拖入崩溃深渊的悲惨结局。  
毕竟真正意义上的重量级实权人物并没有多少被波及，政府部门也仍在勉力维持运转。  
仅仅是这两点就足够包含Kingsman在内的各个机构松口气。  
他们因此得以将自己的精力集中在更为迫切需要的地方，比如闹腾程度在V-Day以后更上层楼的中东地区、暂时失去了压制力量而死灰复燃并有发展成燎原大火趋势的国际恐怖组织。  
天知道，这个世界已经一片混乱，真的、真的不需要任何人来火上浇油了。  
Kingsman所有的骑士，包括埃格西这个尚未获得正式“名分”的编外成员，都被暂代亚瑟职责的梅林支使得团团转。  
满世界马不停蹄地四处奔忙，踹完这个恐怖头子的屁股，又飞奔着穿越半个地球赶在某个炸弹爆炸之前拔掉那天杀的引线。  
在任务的间隙，极少数的那么几个可以放任思绪空白的时刻，埃格西都会想起哈利。  
想起他们第一次见面时，哈利穿着合身的西装倚靠在墙上的样子。  
想起哈利第一次在他面前显露出凌厉身手的样子，那是他从未见过的淡定从容与强悍优雅。  
想起哈利对他说“我看到的是一个拥有潜力的年轻人”，然后给他选择机会的那个时刻。  
每当他想起这一切，都感到胸膛里空落落的一角，痛到连呼吸都要停止。  
他眼中近乎无所不能的哈利，他的导师，完美的绅士与骑士，加拉哈德，再也无法归来。  
埃格西无法想象和他一同在屏幕前亲眼目睹了最后一幕的梅林当时的感受，梅林认识哈利的时间可能比他与罗克茜曾经在私下猜测的还要长的多得多。  
加拉哈德与梅林，这对搭档了如此长久时间的骑士与法师，他们共同经历的一切是刚刚才真正踏入Kingsman这个世界的他们所无法揣测的。  
所有骑士都被V-Day以后这个陷入半疯狂的世界折腾的疲累欲死，埃格西却能听出梅林的声音在每一次的任务连线中愈发暗哑干涩，如同慢慢枯萎的植物，连生气都快寻觅不见。  
只有疲惫越来越深得沾染在他的声音里，随着时间的流逝逐渐变得无法掩饰。   
埃格西无从得知梅林已经连续工作了多长时间，有多久没有休息过——吃东西，睡觉，或者哪怕只是闭上眼睛。  
他不知道这些问题的答案，也无法开口说出任何劝慰的话语。  
当梅林语气平静地告知他下一个任务的内容，评点他前一个任务的完成情况，埃格西都觉得自己应该要说些什么。  
然而任何安慰的言语在加拉哈德的死亡面前都显得如此寡淡、空洞，又虚伪，埃格西不认为梅林需要那样的东西。  
于是每一次，埃格西都只能任凭对话在公事之间回转，在结束之后再由梅林干脆利落的挂断。  
面对梅林，埃格西似乎又变回了那个遇到哈利之前的街头混混，只会束手无策地僵在原地。  
任务追在他屁股后面，一个接着一个，疲于奔命的埃格西没有时间返回伦敦。  
于是他甚至无法在这样的一个时刻，拍拍梅林的肩膀，对他说，“嗨，梅林，我也很想他。”


	2. Chapter 2

腕表传来第一次震动的时候，马洛里正在监控室里监看007的任务进度。  
Q坐在他右手边的桌子后面，聚精会神于黑掉007路过的所有摄像头。  
特纳则站在距离他一步远的地方，拿着平板评估这次任务所附带的情报溢出可能会造成的损害。  
007毋庸置疑是MI6的王牌特工，可惜他惹麻烦的能力与他的任务完成度一向成正比。  
为此只要情况允许，在那些任务的关键时刻里马洛里都会尽可能地出现在监控室里，以防止007趁他一个不注意又炸了哪里的地标建筑，或者硬闯了某个国家的大使馆。  
毕竟诸如此类的事情，007已经毫不犹豫地干了一大堆。  
马洛里扫视了一遍墙上所有的屏幕，从被Q黑掉的探头传回的不同视角的监控画面正在上面不停切换，再次确认了只要007沿着Q安排的路线撤退就不会碰上什么大麻烦。  
“特纳。”  
马洛里站直身体，他的左手垂在身侧，落下的袖口掩住了手腕。  
特纳抬头看了马洛里一眼，一年多的搭档工作中所培养出的良好默契让他直接放下了手里的平板，站到房间中央马洛里方才靠着的桌子前面。  
“剩下的交给我。”  
马洛里点点头，走出房间的步伐依然从容，只比平日多了分不易察觉的迫切。  
毕竟他很清楚，若非情况紧急，梅林从不会冒险直接联系他。   
一回到办公室关上门，马洛里立刻从内袋中取出从不离身的那副眼镜戴上，他的手指轻触镜架的边角，带着微暗绿色的画面立刻就投射到了墙上。  
画面边缘清晰地标注着时间和地点，第一视角的画面让马洛里迅速意识到接来下的视频必定来自某位骑士的亲身经历。  
然后，既成的事实开始在他眼前重现。  
教堂内宣扬邪教的神父，狂信的人群。  
指向平民的枪，战斗，血、血、血，爆炸，屠杀。  
接下来的对话让马洛里确定了骑士的身份。  
加拉哈德。  
 _哈利。_   
视频继续播放，马洛里听见被揭开的谜底、阴谋。  
看见近在眼前的枪口，溅在镜头上的血，向后倾倒的视角，占据了整个屏幕的蓝天。  
 _上帝啊……不！_   
投影画面消失的那一刻，马洛里好不容易才忍住了险些就要脱口而出的粗话。  
他一把抓下眼镜，冲到桌边用几乎可以说是粗鲁的动作拿起了电话。  
马洛里不能动用MI6或是任何属于官方的力量，这既违背他的原则——公私混同的行为在任何情况下都不应该被允许——也不符合“规矩”，幸好他能使用的不仅仅是这些。  
虽然他们绝口不提，也从来无意以此炫耀。  
但事实上，哈利与马洛里同样出生在历史悠久的世家之中。  
通俗点说，就是“含着金汤勺出生”。  
如果换个粗俗点的说法，那就是“塞着金肛栓”，这个形容方法还是哈利最近才告诉他的。  
积淀的漫长时间除了为他们的家族带来财富，总还会附带些别的东西。  
布置完美国那边的事情挂断电话的同一时间，马洛里也浏览完了科技部门近期的计划安排。  
计划表中的确有关于瓦伦丁芯片的分析计划，优先级却并不高，参谋部门给出的批注是“初步判断不会在短时间内引起次生危害”。  
不会个鬼。  
马洛里接通了秘书处，“请帮我尽快联系MI5，我——”  
手表再次震动起来，马洛里意识到，已经足够糟糕的事态毫无疑问正在变得更糟。  
他迅速戴上眼镜，这次浮现出来的只有短短的两句话：亚瑟背弃了誓言，倒计时已经开始。只用你能够绝对信任的人。  
随后在右眼镜片的上沿出现了一个红色的倒计时钟。  
“……不，不用接MI5了。通知Q和特纳，麻烦他们在五分钟里完成任务的扫尾，然后来我的办公室一趟。谢谢。”  
马洛里揉了揉额头，抬眼对着空无一人的房间，提出了要求，“梅林，我们需要谈一谈。”  
Kingsman的法师没有让他久等，几乎是在下一秒就回应了他的呼唤。  
“加雷斯。”  
出现在马洛里面前的梅林，仍是他记忆中的样子。  
眼镜、领带、衬衫，配上深色的毛衣，站姿笔挺，手里拿着从不离身的记录板。  
“梅林，我需要情况简报。”  
担忧的情绪在马洛里的眼里一闪即逝，缭绕在法师周边的氛围实在太过紧张，彷如拉满到极限的弓，锋芒毕露、杀意凛然，却也隐伏着弦断弓折的危机。  
“亚瑟选择加入瓦伦丁的人类屠杀计划，在试图杀死埃格西的时候反被识破，结果丢了自己的命。通过他手机上收到的方舟邀请函，我们得到了确切的时间，就是你眼镜上显示的那个。经过分析，我们发现瓦伦丁的支持者都会在这个位置植入芯片，“梅林在板子上迅速地输入了几个字母，”就是现在显示的图片里我单独放大的这个位置，我暂时还没来得及研究这个芯片的作用，但至少你可以通过疤痕快速辨识出对方是否是瓦伦丁的拥趸。”  
“我希望，我能够放心地将瓦伦丁交给你处理？”  
“我有请帖，还有埃格西和兰斯洛特，我们会搞定瓦伦丁，毫无疑问。”  
“那么，剩下的交给我。”  
马洛里点了点头，深深地望了梅林一眼——虚拟投影逼真的还原了梅林身上的每个细节——他为他的老友感到担心，非常担心。  
“我会把哈利带回来，梅林，我发誓。不论是怎样的他，我一定会将哈利带回来。”  
梅林沉默了一会儿，淡漠的面具裂开了一道细小的裂缝，他露出了一个苦涩的笑容，任由疲倦今天第一次爬上他的脸。  
“我知道，加雷斯，我知道……”


	3. Chapter 3

在科技和网络高度发达的当今社会，网络使资讯瞬息万里，社交网络将私人生活曝光于众目睽睽之下，软件漏洞让任何存储在联网电脑里秘密都不再安全。  
想成为一个社会“隐形人”已经是几乎不可能完成的任务。  
至于“幽灵组织”？  
那更是彻彻底底的不可能。  
总部位于伦敦郊区的Kingsman配备有从地底贯通城区的快速通道以及各种模样精巧杀伤力却堪称巨大的装备，加之其绝大多数成员的出身非富即贵。  
如此庞然大物，英国其余的情报机构对于它的存在自然心知肚明，不过是彼此心照不宣地保持缄默。  
即便撇去人员配置的多寡不论，资金流动、活动地点、设备耗电、通讯信号，以及对于公共网络的接入，无论哪方面的些微蛛丝马迹就足以暴露一个组织的存在。  
Kingsman的确拥有最大限度的独立自主权，但它绝非一个隐形组织。  
旧世界已死，新时代再没有能真正隐身幕后的幽灵魅影。  
于马洛里而言，向特纳和Q说明他们当下所面临的状况和情报来源并无困难，以他俩的职级或多或少对Kingsman有所耳闻。  
问题的核心在于，他们需要处理的问题可谓堆积如山，时限却迫在眉睫。  
根据梅林提供的情报，瓦伦丁只给了他的“选民”六个小时。  
Q一边听一边不停地操作着自己的平板，从镜片上的反光判断，电脑屏幕上的数据流正在飞速刷新。  
特纳则越听眼睛瞪得越大，及至马洛里说完的时候，他脸上的神情几乎称得上是全然的惊愕。  
“靠全球范围内的大屠杀解决温室效应？他脑子里究竟是怎么想的？”  
“我们要是能明白这种人的思维逻辑，才真是有哪里不正常了。”Q头都没抬一下，依旧瞪着面前的屏幕，“M，剩余时间？还有你的计划？”  
“我们还有五小时又四十二分钟……”马洛里搁在办公桌上右手无意识地轻叩桌面。“特纳，我需要你整理所有任务中的外勤特工的撤离计划简报，重点评估所有一级外勤特工暂离任务的可行性。配备可锁止武器储具为优先考虑安全标准，五小时内到达远离人群聚集区为下限指标。”  
特纳一把拽过办公室里待客用的椅子，直接坐在M的办公桌边打开了自己的笔记本电脑。  
“00级特工呢？”  
“我会亲自负责，”马洛里站起身，“Q，除了你和特纳需要使用的，用紧急预案演习的理由隔断总部和外界的所有联系渠道，屏蔽总部大楼的所有通信讯号。此外我还需要你为临时阻断局部地区的全频段信号准备仪器设备，以便尽可能最大程度地降低对‘地标’的损害。”  
Q抬头，意有所指地瞥了一眼M的眼镜，“需要留道门吗？”  
正在穿外套的马洛里闻言回头看向Q，嘴角泄露出一丝心照不宣的笑意。  
“不，Q，关上所有的门。我要去一趟MI5，回来后我恐怕得让你们俩和我一起出次准外勤了——为可能多的‘地标’布置隔离措施。”


	4. Chapter 4

油门踩到底，车子猛然向前窜出的同时熟悉的推背感将他压向椅背。  
通过岗亭的时候，马洛里透过后视镜最后看了一眼身后这栋泰晤士河畔的白色大楼，红色的数字在视野的边界跳动，如同即将挥舞而下的死之镰。  
烦闷的情绪沉甸甸地压在马洛里的胸口，焦虑如影随形地跟在他身后，催促他向前。  
马洛里忽然想起了多年以前，那些他在Kingsman度过的时光，想起了他第一次与哈利·哈特在总部的相遇。  
彼时，未来的至洁骑士尚且年轻气盛。  
微卷的棕发用发胶向后梳拢，然而眼里藏不住的傲气仍然让他整个人看起来锋芒毕露，像把不甘心沉寂于剑鞘的利刃，远非如今从容优雅的绅士模样。  
分明是故友重逢，马洛里能做的却只有微微颌首示意然后擦肩而过，只因那时的哈利·哈特人仍是候补生中的一员。  
再后来，骑士加拉哈德与加雷斯，一起遇上了当时还未坐上首席位置的梅林。  
戴着眼镜的青年乍看起来冷漠疏离，动起手来倒是意外地干脆利落，身手敏捷。  
马洛里曾在训练场上旁观骑士与法师的切磋，俩人下手皆毫不容情、拳脚带风，用上了全副心神，偏又都带着股说不清道不明的优雅做派，张弛有度。  
时至今日，马洛里依然记得当时哈利的眼神，自信又凌厉，愉悦的情绪点缀其间，飞扬跳脱的仿佛在闪闪发光一般。  
一贯缺乏表情变化的梅林难得嘴角带笑，注视着骑士的眼神好似周围的一切全都消隐不见，只有骑士的身姿能映入他的眼底。  
也是在那一刻，马洛里意识到了某种必然，甚至先于两位当事人本人。  
那次切磋的起因，马洛里已然印象全无，但想必也不外乎是在一些日常琐事上的意见相左。  
与其说是两人之间争执，不如说是他们彼此间一种独特的交流方式。  
相较而言，马洛里对于他们初识的经过反倒记忆犹新。  
毕竟那个场面可一点儿都不“绅士”，不幸的是他不仅目睹了全程，还凑巧地亲身参与其中。  
故事始于一通半夜响起的紧急通讯，他仅仅来得及套上衣服拿上枪——是的，没有领带、没有袋巾，甚至连袖扣都未及戴上——就匆忙出发去接应某位任务出了岔子的同僚。  
过程无需赘言，总之故事的最后，他不得不半架着他的同僚赶回总部。  
事情发展到这里，本该以他将那位同僚，也就是加拉哈德，送往医疗部为结尾，现实却并非如此。  
“加拉哈德！”  
从总部走廊的拐角突然窜出的陌生人气势汹汹地向他们冲来，年轻男人一字一顿地念着骑士的名字，显而易见地怒火中烧。  
紧接着在马洛里尚未反应过来的时候，直接一拳揍上了加拉哈德的侧脸。  
“我让你先撤退，你听不懂吗？”  
马洛里确信自己与这名年轻男子未曾谋面，他向靠在肩上的好友望去，映入眼帘的只有骑士棕色的发顶。  
至洁骑士垂着头，既没对那一拳做出反应，也未回应这句质问。  
马洛里却注意到他的肩膀在听见对方声音的瞬间不易察觉地瑟缩了一下。  
眼前青年的声音似曾相识，马洛里在脑海里搜索了一下，在下一刻恍然大悟。  
“你是刚刚的上线？”  
青年转向马洛里，无意识地推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“是的，初次见面，我是加拉哈德的上线。我为之前的失礼道歉，但在伦敦待命的骑士中你是唯一一位能立即出动的，请谅解。”  
马洛里扭头瞪向继续装死的好友，“你不是告诉我从没见过自己的上线吗？”  
“我们的确从未见过对方。”  
青年彬彬有礼地微笑起来，马洛里看着对方的笑脸，本能地向后退了一步。  
“这并不妨碍我一眼认出那张尽给后勤增加心理压力的欠揍的脸，对不对，加拉哈德？”  
马洛里在心里为哈利划了个十字，他还不确定骑士与自己的上线之间究竟发生了什么。  
不过他可以肯定，骑士很快就要倒霉了。  
这就是骑士加拉哈德与加雷斯与法师梅林的初次见面，没有下午茶、寒暄，以及自我介绍。  
三位当事人中两人衣衫不整、身上血迹斑斑，余下的另一位则至始至终带着凛然杀意。  
显然，这并非什么美好的相识经历，却丝毫没有影响之后三人成为至交好友。  
即使后来马洛里不得不卸下骑士之名离开圆桌，他们也仍旧保持着密切的联系。  
这份友谊贯穿了二十多年的光阴，如佳酿美酒，随着时光的流逝越发醇厚，从未褪色。  
“加雷斯。”  
突然响起的通讯器打断了马洛里的思绪，耳边传来的是法师熟悉的声音。  
“需要我做什么，梅林？”  
“临时航道，从你那边走更快。”  
放在中控台上的手机响了一声，马洛里瞥了眼讯息。  
车子猛地向右打偏，险些失控撞上人行道。  
紧紧咬住牙，马洛里将方向一把拉了回来，锁死的轮胎与地面摩擦发出刺耳的声音。  
马洛里握在方向盘上的手用力到指节泛白，他张开嘴、又闭上，字句停在唇边，而他不确定是否应该将其诉诸于口。  
法师敏锐地察觉到了马洛里异常的沉默，“加雷斯？”  
“……没什么，梅林。”将叹息咽回喉咙，他的神色重新恢复了平静，“给我编码，我现在就给你授权。”  
马洛里忽然庆幸起自己的眼镜与骑士们的尽管外貌相似，实则内里全然相异。  
骑士们在任务中毫不保留地将自己的所见所闻分享给上线，数据被同步存储入终端设备，以备后续整理使用，马洛里所佩戴的眼镜却并非如此。  
他身份特殊，除非由他提出通讯要求，任何人都不能接入他的通信线路。  
即便是在接入的情况下，打开视讯也需要另外的手续验证，且只能由马洛里一端发起。  
籍籍无名的小贵族可以常年行踪不定，偶尔受些或轻或重的伤，靠着外出探险的理由就能糊弄过去。  
成为政府官员之后，这一招显然行不通，所以在进入目前所属的系统之后，马洛里就已主动离开圆桌。  
虽然在他的继任者坐上圆桌的一年以后，全体骑士表决通过，破例允许马洛里继续保有自己的骑士之名——他的继任者则启用了另一个原本空置的骑士名字——以便于他能够继续使用一部分Kingsman的资源。  
但他的身份毕竟已与过去不同，他更像是游离于Kingsman以外的相关第三方。  
必要时有所联络，仅止于此。  
现在，他需要耐心一些，他们都是如此。  
还有一整个世界等待拯救，他们没有动摇的时间。


End file.
